


First of Many

by sapph_fic



Series: Firsts [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24457696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapph_fic/pseuds/sapph_fic
Summary: After a whirlwind night, Ava and Sara find themselves blissed out in Sara's bed. Set at the end of 3x12. Pure smut but with feelings!!
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Firsts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802437
Comments: 3
Kudos: 180





	1. Ava's POV

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'm going to hell for this but pls enjoy & lmk what you think!
> 
> (disclaimer: characters are not original. all characters and dialogue from the flashbacks belong to the CW and DC.)

Ava’s entire body was practically humming as she followed the shorter woman through the halls of the Waverider. This part of the ship was new to her, but she couldn’t focus on anything other than the way Sara’s hips swayed as she led them towards her room. Ava’s mind began to replay the whirlwind events of the night in a futile attempt to process how she had gotten this far.

***********

_“You always seem so composed and cool, but you can’t be all cool all the time,” Ava complained, gesturing to all that was Sara Lance. The other woman sat across from her in a long-sleeved red dress, her wavy blond hair pulled to one side. “What’s the most embarrassed you’ve ever been?”_

_The smirk Sara gave her was easily the most beautiful and sexiest thing Ava had ever seen. “That’s an easy one: the first time I ever had a weapon in my hand.”_

_“Lian Yu,” Ava said knowingly._

_“Nope, Starling City Elementary. I was Peter Pan in the school play. I got up on stage in the first scene, and I just totally froze. I couldn’t remember any of my lines. It was like my mind just went blank.”_

_“What’d you do?”_

_Sara’s phone buzzed in her jacket pocket, but she ignored it. “Well, I broke out into a tap dance, of course, and the I ran off stage crying.”  
  
“You can dance?!”_

***********

“ _I gotta hand it to you, Miss Lance, you take the phrase ‘dine and dash’ to a whole new level.” Ava was furious. She had thought that their date was going well, really well, in fact, but then Sara had left without even saying goodbye. The sight of the cash haphazardly thrown on the table had made Ava want to breakdown, but she remembered Gary was there and that Rip had broken into the Time Bureau._

_“Look, the Waverider fell out of the sky. My team needed help.” Sara had already changed out of her dress, opting for a more sensible black shirt and jeans, but she still had her makeup on from the date, and for some reason, that made Ava hopeful. Before accompanying Gary back to the Bureau, she had used her time courier to travel back to her apartment and change into her pantsuit as well as scrub away any remnants of the night._

_Ava let out a dry laugh. “Why does that not surprise me?”_

_“You know, this was never gonna work out.”_

_“Really? What, because I’m a mature person who actually can communicate?” Ava made sure to bump Sara’s shoulder as she passed._

_“Oh, really? Such a communicator! Like when you said you were going to the bathroom?”_

_Ava whirled around. “What are you talking about?”_

_“You think I didn’t see Gary?”_

_“Oh my_ _— Rip broke into the Time Bureau. I was coming back to the table to tell you!” She couldn’t believe Sara was trying to compare their situations. She had acted in the proper adult way, attempting to have an honest conversation about the emergency while Sara had simply bolted._

_“You know, this is pointless.”_  
  
“Yeah, it is.”

_“We should have never tried to be normal. I’m not normal, all right? I’m never gonna be normal, and I’m not gonna be normal for anyone!” Sara yelled, fixing Ava with a steadfast glare. Her chest was heaving with the intensity of the moment._

_“I don’t want you to be normal!” Ava replied in an almost pleading tone._

_“You don’t?” Sara pulled back the slightest bit, shocked._

_“Hell no.” Ava whispered, and her eyes fell to Sara’s lips. The next thing she knew, Sara was leaning towards her, and she snaked her arms around the shorter woman’s back as their lips crashed into each other._

***********

_“You’re right, it’s your fault.”_

_“You— oh, man…” Ava rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was like Sara was **trying**_ _to remind her of how annoying she was. “Besides, I’d rather fight pirates with you any day than sit in some stupid restaurant.”_

_“Well, in that case, I was thinking Genghis Khan for our second date?”_

_“Done.” Ava said without hesitation.. She smiled the tiniest bit at the fact that Sara wanted there to be a second date. “But only if I can call you Peter Pan.” She didn’t know what possessed her to say it; all she knew is that she wanted to keep that beautiful smile on Sara’s face as long as possible._

_“Don’t,” Sara warned, holding a finger up to Ava’s lips, but the threat held none of the fire that Ava had become accustomed to from the captain of the Waverider. The grin that broke out on her face also didn’t help her credibility as an ex-assassin._

_“Okay,” Ava surrendered, surveying the kitchen as she worked up the courage for her next line. She didn’t know go on many dates, but she knew that there was something special here. She felt it unlike any emotion she had felt before, a primal connection to the woman happily sipping a rum float before her. “So, you got a room on this ship, or…?” For a second, Ava was worried that she had moved too fast. Sara Lance oozed confidence and sex appeal, but it wasn’t like their line of work lent itself to meeting people. Ava held her breath as the other woman turn on her stool, afraid that she was going to walk out on her again._

_Instead, Sara turned back and said, “let’s go find out,” before giving her a signature smirk and sauntering out of the room._

***********

So that was how Ava found herself with the entire length of Sara’s body pressing her into the door of the captain’s quarters, their mouths engaged in a heated fight for dominance. Ava would be lying if she said she hadn’t imagined this exact situation before. Sara’s soft lips slotted perfectly against her own and her hands wandered inside the blazer of her suit. Soon, the jacket was being pushed off her shoulders, and despite the heat emanating off the smaller woman, Ava shivered at the loss of the layer. It didn’t help that Sara chose that moment to run her tongue along Ava’s bottom lip, asking for permission that the director quickly granted. Ava tried unsuccessfully to hide a moan as Sara’s smooth tongue slid against her own. Her hands came up from their position on Sara’s waist to cup her face and deepen the kiss further.

When they finally came up for air, Sara didn’t waste any time in attaching her lips to Ava’s neck while her fingers deftly started unbuttoning the taller woman’s blouse. Ava hummed at the feeling, running her hands along the sides of Sara body, and took the opportunity to observe Sara’s room for the first time. It was pretty boring and surprisingly neat. She didn’t really know what she had expected from the former-assassin-turned-superhero — perhaps a dark room full of knives and throwing stars — but it certainly wasn’t this normal bedroom that you might see in a Pottery Barn catalogue. Before she could process any more of her surroundings, Sara sucked on a particularly sensitive spot, right below her ear, and Ava let out a breathy “oh.” Somewhere in the back of her mind, she reminded herself to smack Sara later because that was definitely going to leave a bruise, and the last thing she needed was questions from the Legends or her team.

But for now, all she could think about was how she could feel the shorter blonde smirk against her skin, clearly proud of her handy work. Ava wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off her face, so she used all her strength to spin them around, pressing Sara against her own door and letting her newly-unbuttoned shirt fall to the ground in the process. Ava didn’t know how much of the assassin was still inside the other woman, but she was willing to take her chances.

As she moved her onslaught down Sara’s neck, placing open-mouthed kisses along her throat, she pinned the captain’s hands up on either side of her head. For a second, Sara’s body tensed, and Ava was sure she was about to get a knee to the rib cage. But as quickly as it came, the smaller woman’s body relaxed, her head tilting back to give Ava more access to her glorious neck. When Ava’s mouth came up to nibble gently on Sara’s earlobe, the blonde let out a moan. To Ava, the sound was so sexy, she pulled away to look the shorter woman in the eyes. What she found — Sara’s hooded eyes three shades darker, her lips swollen, and her chest rising and falling rapidly — made her knees weak.

Anyone with eyes could see that Sara Lance was drop-dead gorgeous, but Ava had never thought anyone could look so incredibly sexy. Especially not while still fully clothed. In that moment, Ava resolved to fix that, dropping that other woman’s hands to find the hem of her shirt. Once she found purchase in the shirt, she tugged it forward, backing herself up toward the bed, knowing full well that her legs wouldn’t be able to support her much longer. As Ava sat down on the edge of the bed, she pulled Sara’s shirt over her head, the captain raising her arms to allow the action. The ease with which Sara had been allowing her to take control gave Ava momentary pause. She had expected Sara to be more dominant, more aggressive, not so easily swayed... not that she had thought a lot about how Sara would act in the bedroom, of course.

However, Ava’s hesitation had offered Sara the perfect opportunity to push the other woman back into the bed, once again finding herself on top. Their lips crashed together again as Sara’s hands found their way to the clasp of Ava’s bra and Ava’s hands tangled themselves in Sara’s blonde locks. The captain made quick work of Ava’s bra, tossing it off to the side and leaving the woman below her exposed. As Sara’s eyes wandered all the newly exposed skin, Ava felt the urge to cover herself, suddenly feeling very exposed under the other woman’s burning gaze. Before she even moved, Sara caught both her wrists, holding them tight against the bed.

“Don’t,” she said, her voice coming out raspier than normal. “God, you’re so beautiful, Ava.”

The sound of her name, in that tone, sent a bolt like electricity through Ava’s body. She wasn’t used to this softer side of Sara, the side that knew how to love and adore and cherish. Unfortunately for the taller woman, that was just yet another part of Sara that made her fall harder. When the woman above her let go of her wrists, Ava brought her hands up to Sara’s back. Her fingers began to trace each of the scars there as she got lost in the feeling of Sara’s mouth on her body. Ava has been trying exceptionally hard to not make too many noises lest she seem too desperate, but when Sara’s hand found its way to cup her breast, she couldn’t help the strangled groan that escaped her lips. The smaller blonde grinned and ghosted her thumb over Ava’s nipple, eliciting yet another delicious moan. As Sara began pinching an twisting Ava’s nipple, the director decided payback was in order. She quickly unclasped Sara’s bra, and it was discarded on the ground.

Before Ava could get the chance to put her hands on Sara’s breasts, the captain bent her head and took Ava’s other nipple into her mouth. Ava let out something close to “unghh” at the feeling of Sara’s warm, wet mouth closing around her nipple. The feeling of her tongue flitting over the rock-hard nub sent a spike of arousal to Ava’s core. It was almost too much for the taller blonde, who laid her head back on the pillows, eyes squeezed shut, to revel in the sensations of Sara’s ministrations. She only opened her eyes when Sara switched breasts, leaving her nipple wet and exposed to the cool air. The sight of Sara eagerly playing with her nipples was doing things to the taller woman’s body.

She again thought about how they had gotten here. Ava has been so sure when they first met that this woman was going to be her mortal enemy. If she told her past self that in a couple months they would be laying in Captain Lance’s bed together, half-naked, with said captain’s mouth attached to her breast, she probably would’ve called Rip and told him that Time was irreparably broken.

Ava was pulled out of her thoughts by the feeling of Sara’s hands fiddling with the waistband of her pants. The smaller woman was pressing kisses along Ava’s abdomen that were making her insides flutter.

“Is this okay?” Sara asked, and Ava’s heart melted into a puddle of lesbian goo. The softness that the ex-assassin was displaying wasn’t lost on Ava. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that Sara would ever be this gentle and loving, and a small part of her unwittingly hoped that maybe the other woman was feeling something similar to her own emotions. She was so caught off-guard by the question that she forgot to answer it, and Sara took her hesitation as a bad sign. She quickly moved back up Ava’s body, tucking a strand of hair that had long since been pulled out of its bun back behind Ava’s ear and planting a kiss to her temple. “Are you okay?” Sara questioned slightly out of breath. “We can stop if you want. I’m sorry if I went too fast.”

For the first, time Ava detected the nervousness of the other woman, perhaps the most shocking part of the night thus far. Maybe this really was more than just a one-night stand for both women. “Hey,” Ava cooed, resting her hand on Sara’s bicep to comfort her. When the captain raised her chin to meet her eyes, Ava was taken aback by the vulnerability she saw. “The last thing that I want you to do right now is to stop.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Sara asked with a frown. She was annoyingly good at reading Ava’s facial expressions.

“Nothing. It’s just… never in a million years did I imagine that Captain Sara Lance would ask permission _before_ doing something,” Ava joked, hoping that she hadn’t just blown her one chance to sleep with the most gorgeous woman in the multiverse.

Sara broke out in a grin, playfully slapping Ava’s arm before quipping, “I can be a gentlewoman when I want to be. And I’d love to hear more about what _exactly_ you imagined about me.” She just about killed Ava with the wink she gave her.

Ava made the split-second decision that she was going to take control of this night before things headed south… literally. She knew that Sara was the last person to back down from a fight, but figured that maybe this time she’d go easier. Sara struck Ava as someone who was much more used to being on giving end than the receiving end of sex, and tonight, Ava wanted to make her feel as good and appreciated as she had been making the director feel this whole time. Wrapping her leg around Sara’s, she lithely flipped their positions so that the smaller woman was on her back under Ava. For a second, Sara tried to struggle to regain her control, butAva kept her hips firmly planted on the bed, ensuring that the ex-assassin couldn’t move. She figured that Sara could probably overpower her and escape any time she wanted, although she would never admit that to Sara.

Ava began torturously sucking at Sara’s pulse points, being sure to leave marks. If she had to deal with the knowing looks and teasing questions, Sara would have to as well. Her hands palmed Sara’s breasts, feeling the younger woman’s nipples harden at the touch, and the moan that fell from Sara’s lips almost killed Ava. She wanted more, need more, so she moved her mouth down to draw her tongue over one of Sara’s hard peaks. As she continued to play with the other woman’s breasts, she looked up to see Sara’s head thrown back in bliss, her golden hair splayed out on the pillow like a halo. Ava slipped her thigh between Sara’s legs, offering the shorter woman some small relief. The action caused Sara to look down at her, and Ava almost gasped at the sight of her blown pupils and the pure desire on her face.

She wanted to go slower but the woman below her was intoxicating. Before long, she had kissed and licked her way down Sara’s abs and was nipping at the waistband of her jeans. She looked up at Sara for confirmation before unbuttoning her pants and dragging them down her legs. Sara kicked the pants off, and it was only then that Ava realized that Sara’s panties were the only barrier left between herself and where Sara needed her most. Ava hooked her fingers in Sara’s panties and began to drag them down her legs tantalizingly slow. She silently applauded herself for making it this far without passing out or making a fool of herself, but when she took in Sara’s naked form, she thought that maybe she had spoken too soon. The director’s brain was short-circuiting at the gorgeous woman below her, laid out complete bare and vulnerable, yet unflinching under Ava’s gaze. Sara let her legs fall open, and the taller woman moved before she could even think. Both women let out some choice expletives when Ava’s had made contact with Sara’s glistening core. No one had ever been this wet for Ava before, and the director was still having a hard time believing that this was all for her. Ava was beginning to convince herself that this was all a very elaborate, extremely evil prank to get her to embarrass herself because there was simply no way that _Captain Sara Lance_ could possibly want her as much as Ava wanted Sara. Her brain simply couldn’t compute that idea.

The slight buck of Sara’s hips pulled Ava from her stupor, and she realized that her hand had stilled completely just when Sara needed her most. The shorter woman fixed her with an almost murderous gaze that said something close to “if you don’t start moving now, I’ll take care of it myself,” and Ava had no doubt that she would. She began peppering kisses down Sara’s muscular thighs while she ran her fingers through Sara’s slit, effectively coating them in her arousal. As much as Ava wanted to tease the woman beneath her, she suspected that she would have time for that later. So, Ava carefully slid one of her long finger inside Sara, greatly enjoying the feeling of the captain’s walls tightening around her.

“Ava…” Her name sounded like a swear coming from Sara’s mouth, something so delicious and dirty that it should only be uttered in the confines of this room.

Ava took that as a sign to start pumping her finger in and out of the blonde, watching as her face contorted in pleasure. She quickly added another finger, realizing Sara needed more, and curled them up to hit all the right spots. Soon, Sara’s hips were moving rapidly against Ava’s hand, looking for more friction, and Ava was all too happy to comply. She pressed one final kiss to the inside of Sara’s thigh before moving up to lick a broad stroke over Sara’s core.

“Fuck!” Sara practically screamed, and if these rooms weren’t soundproof, the entire ship had probably been awakened by now. Ava found herself too busy to care as she was completely surrounded by everything Sara. Ava didn’t know how someone could taste and smell and feel and sound and look like heaven, but Sara managed exactly that. The taller woman could tell that Sara was quickly approaching her climax, and as much as she wanted to prolong this dream, she thought that the smaller woman deserved to cum. She added a third finger and focused her tongue on Sara’s clit, making small, firm circles around the sensitive nub. For her vantage point, she watched as Sara squeezed her breast, her eyes closed and a string of moans and Ava’s name and perhaps… Arabic?… falling from her mouth.

“Cum for me, baby,” Ava whispered against her core, and Sara did exactly that. If Ava had thought that Sara in that dress was the most beautiful and sexiest thing on the planet, Sara just proved her wrong. Seeing the smaller woman orgasm was almost enough to push Ava over the edge without even being touched. She was suddenly painfully aware of the fact that she still had her pants on, and briefly thought about the fact that they were probably ruined with how wet she was right now. As Sara came down from her high, her walls continued to contract around Ava’s fingers. The director wanted nothing more than to do a victory dance or run through the halls screaming about how Sara Lance had just cum for her. She couldn’t believe how incredibly hot the other woman was, and she told her exactly that.

With one final lick, Ava removed herself from Sara’s core, and moved up her body to kiss Sara. She instantly melted into the kiss, wanting to stay there for hours. “You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met,” Ava breathed out in awe as Sara’s hand reached down to find her own.

Next thing she knew, Sara was smiling sweetly at her before directing Ava’s hand to her mouth and sucking herself off of her fingers. Ava let out a moan at the obscene sight before her, and whispered “fuck” when Sara finally released her fingers.

“Ava Sharpe, who knew you had it in you!” Sara laughed. “That was incredible, but now it’s my turn.” The devilish grin that spread across her face could mean nothing but trouble for Ava. Sara easily flipped them over, and as she straddled Ava’s stomach, the taller woman was painfully aware of Sara’s still dripping center sliding against her stomach. The director wanted nothing more than for Sara to rip off her pants and have her way with the taller blonde, but there was really no telling Sara Lance what to do when she was looking at Ava with such pure lust.

Ava closed her eyes, unsure of how much longer she would last before spontaneously combusting. She wasn’t usually one to beg, but her senses were overloaded by the captain of the Waverider, and she _desperately_ needed to be touched. “Please, Sara…” Ava whined breathlessly, unsure of whether the shorter woman even heard her.

But of course, the ex-assassin quickly looked up from her spot where she was painting hickeys across Ava’s chest to grin at the woman under her. Sara pulled her into a searing kiss while running her hand though Ava’s hair before moving to kiss back down Ava’s next. The director tilted her head back to give Sara more space and hummed at the feeling of her lips tracing a path towards her ear. When Sara reached her destination, she let her teeth graze against Ava’s ear lobe and whispered in her ear, “what do you need, baby?”

Her tone was so soft and sensual and dripping with sex that Ava momentarily forgot how to breathe. “Fuck, just… touch me, Sara.” She tried to force every ounce of desire into her voice, but of course, it had no effect on the captain, who made no motion to one from her spot. Against the base of her neck, Ava felt Sara’s lips curling into a smile and threw her arm over her eyes in frustration at the woman’s next words.

“Where?” Sara drawled as her fingers traced patterns along Ava’s sides and stomach, causing goosebumps to arise despite the fact that Ava was practically sweating.

Sara was just teasing her, but Ava really couldn’t handle this. Even after all the events of the night, even here with Sara fully naked and on display for her, Ava couldn’t bring herself to describe what she needed. Instead, she grabbed Sara’s hand, half-preparing for the ex-assassin to break her hand when she did, and shoved it under the waistband of her pants, both woman gasping a little at how hot and wet Ava was even over her panties. Ava really couldn’t believe Sara had let them get this far without taking her pants off, and it was way past time to change that.

Luckily, Sara gave up any pretenses of teasing and allowed herself to be guided to where Ava needed her. Ava’s pants and underwear were ripped away in one smooth motion, and before Ava could worry about whether they would still be wearable in the morning, Sara’s hands were running up her long legs, their destination clear. Sara smashed their mouths together in a deep kiss as her hand came into contact with Ava’s exposed center for the first time. Ava moaned into the shorter woman’s mouth and canted her hips, loving the feeling of Sara everywhere.

Sara’s fingers explored the new territory, traveling up from Ava’s entrance until they found the little ball of nerves. Ava was so slick that she could barely feel anything other than the pure bliss of Sara’s fingers on her. While Ava used her tongue to memorize every inch of Sara’s mouth, the smaller woman slowly inserted one finger into Ava’s core. She expertly pumped it in and out, testing what Ava liked, and when the director’s walls started to clench around it, she added another. Some small part of Ava’s brain noted that getting fucked by the captain of the Waverider was going to be an HR nightmare for her back at the Bureau, but when Sara was two-fingers deep, expertly curling her fingers to hit Ava’s sweet spot, it was hard for the director to think about anything. Sara was good at this, and Ava couldn’t help the sounds escaping from her mouth each time the other woman’s palm hit her clit.

Realizing what Ava needed before the director even knew herself, Sara brought her other hand down to rub at Ava’s clit. She detached her mouth from Ava’s to swipe her tongue across one of the taller blonde’s nipples, and it was all Ava needed to send her over the edge. “Fuck, Sara, I’m—“ Ava panted out, and the last thing she saw before the waves of pleasure hit her were the captain’s deep blue eyes reassuring her that it was okay to fall. Ava was vaguely aware of chanting Sara’s name along with “baby” and “fuck” as Sara allowed her to ride out her orgasm, fingers still buried deep inside her. When Ava finally came back to full consciousness, she found Sara looking at her with such a tender gaze that she thought she might have actually passed out.

Sara’s fingers were gone from her core, and Ava would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the feeling of being filled by the captain. The director watched wide-eyed as Sara sucked her own fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste of Ava as she cleaned herself off. Ava would have to talk to her about doing that later because the sight of Sara with fingers in her mouth twice was more than Ava could handle. As Sara leaned down to kiss her, it was Ava’s turn to moan as she tasted herself on the captain’s lips. Her only wish was that the smaller woman had tasted her directly, but right now, Ava was spent. Sara peeled her body off of Ava’s, rolling to the side and propping herself up on one elbow.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look insanely beautiful when you cum?” Sara asked with such sincerity that Ava looked away, her emotions threatening to boil over. This woman was too much for her. Sara was an aggressive and unyielding leader, but what amazed more Ava was this soft and genuine side of her. After everything Sara had been through, Ava didn’t expect her to be so gentle and loving. “Hey,” Sara spoke softly, and Ava had to quickly reign in the tears that were starting to form at the corner of her eyes as Sara grabbed her chin, turning the director’s face back towards her own. “Thank you,” Sara whispered, placing a gentle kiss to Ava’s lips before nuzzling her head into the crook of the taller woman’s neck, leaving Ava’s mouth tingling. 

“Thank you,” Ava replied, and she couldn’t help the next words that escaped her lips. “Peter Pan.” The jest won her a light smack from Sara, but the director just couldn’t resist making fun of the other woman, even in this vulnerable state. The two women settled into a comfortable position, limbs tangled together in the sheets. As Ava drifted off to sleep, she found herself hoping that this would be the first of many nights spent naked in Sara Lance’s bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be from Sara's POV
> 
> find me on tumblr @captain-sapph-fic


	2. Sara's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's literally the night all over again from Sara's POV

Sara was more than happy to lead the way to her room. Talking was difficult, and feelings were hard, but she knew bodies. She knew about 100 ways to pleasure a person and about 1000 more ways to kill one. But as the doors to her quarters slid open and Sara found herself hoping that she had at least made her bed that morning, the captain started to realize that this thing with Ava, whatever it was, might be different than all those other random bedfellows.

***********

_“You always seem so composed and cool, but you can’t be all cool all the time,” Ava whined._

_Sara was enjoying her view of the flustered woman in front of her. As much as she loved Ava’s pantsuit, this new look definitely suited her. She was glad the director finally let her hair down, both literally and figuratively. Her hair fell in wavy locks, partially covering her exposed shoulders. The blue dress she wore was tight fitting, showing off her perfect curves while still leaving lots to imagination._

_“What’s the most embarrassed you’ve ever been?”_

_Sara smiled, letting her memory wander. “That’s an easy one: the first time I ever had a weapon in my hand.”_

_“Lian Yu,” the other woman guessed._

_“Nope, Starling City Elementary. I was Peter Pan in the school play. I got up on stage in the first scene, and I just totally froze. I couldn’t remember any of my lines. It was like my mind just went blank.” Sara was glad she could laugh about the memory now, but in the moment, it was terrifying. She hadn’t remembered that play until Ava asked. The other woman had a talent for making the ex-assassin open up._

_“What’d you do?” Ava was leaning in, hanging on to Sara’s every word._

_Sara felt her chair vibrate, and realized her phone was buzzing in the pocket of her jacket, which hung on the back of her seat. The captain worried that her team might be in trouble, but she wasn’t ready to end this date yet. She was presently surprised by how much she was enjoying just talking to Ava like two normal women. Instead of picking up the call, she chuckled and said, “well, I broke out into a tap dance, of course, and then I ran off stage crying.”  
  
“You can dance?!” Ava asked, incredulously._

_Sara smirked. There was a lot she could do with her body that the taller blonde didn’t know._

***********

“ _I gotta hand it to you, Miss Lance, you take the phrase ‘dine and dash’ to a whole new level.” Sara could tell Ava was upset. She had changed back into her stuffy Time Bureau pantsuit, her hair tightly wound in a bun at the nape of her neck. It was a very different and much more severe look than earlier that night, and seeing the hurt in the other woman’s eyes made Sara’s heart ache._

_“Look, the Waverider fell out of the sky. My team needed help.” Sara insisted, frustrated that Ava was harping on her about this._

_The tall blonde let out a dry laugh. “Why does that not surprise me?”_

_“You know, this was never gonna work out.”_

_“Really? What, because I’m a mature person who actually can communicate?” Sara scoffed when Ava aggressively bumped her shoulder. She couldn’t believe the other woman was resorting to such childish tactics._

_“Oh, really? Such a communicator! Like when you said you were going to the bathroom?” Sara yelled, and winced when it came out more accusatory than she had meant._

_“What are you talking about?”_

_Sara rolled her eyes; of course Ava would try to play dumb. “You think I didn’t see Gary?” It hurt that the Director of the Time Bureau had such little faith in her observation skills. She was a trained assassin, after all._

_“Oh my_ _— Rip broke into the Time Bureau. I was coming back to the table to tell you!”_

_Sara was taken aback for a second. Was Ava really going to come back to the table, and she had left without saying a word? Whether that was true or not, Sara wasn’t about to let Ava win this fight. “You know, this is pointless.”_  
  
“Yeah, it is.”

_The smaller woman’s heart sunk. She had hoped that Ava would put up more of a fight. “We should have never tried to be normal. I’m not normal, all right? I’m never gonna be normal, and I’m not gonna be normal for anyone!” Sara was angry now, but more at herself than Ava. Sure, as an ex-assassin whose come back from the dead to be the captain of a time ship, her life was anything but normal. But she had a feeling that Ava was her one chance at any semblance of normalcy, and she was pretty sure she had just blown it all._

_“I don’t want you to be normal!” Ava said earnestly._

_Sara’s brow furrowed. “You don’t?”_

_“Hell no.” Ava whispered, and Sara didn’t miss the way the taller woman’s eyes fell from her own to her lips._

_Before she could think better of it, Sara grabbed the back of Ava’s neck and pulled her down into a kiss._

***********

_“You’re right, it’s your fault.” Sara smiled smugly, knowing she had gotten the better of the other woman._

_“You— oh, man…” Sara watched as Ava tried to reconcile her annoying side with her softer side from earlier. “Besides, I’d rather fight pirates with you any day than sit in some stupid restaurant.”_

_“Well, in that case, I was thinking Genghis Khan for our second date?” The shorter woman wasn’t one to be nervous about relationships, but this one felt special. And she was really hoping for a second date._

_“Done... But only if I can call you Peter Pan.” Ava grinned, and Sara wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off her face._

_“Don’t,” she warned, in as threatening a voice she could muster when Ava was giving her that look. For emphasis, she held a finger up to Ava’s mouth to silence her. She couldn’t believe how bold the other woman was. Sara has told her that story in confidence; she couldn’t have it getting out to her crew or they’d never take her seriously ever again._

_“Okay,” Ava let her eyes wander around the room while Sara watched with apprehension. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but her heart was fighting with her mind. “So, you got a room on this ship, or…?”_

_It had been a long time since Sara had been on an actual date, and part of her wanted to do everything by the book. Fortunately, a bigger part of her wanted to have Ava writhing in bed before the night was over, so she said, “let’s go find out.”_

***********

Sara pushed Ava up against the inside of her door, wanting to feel all of the woman against her. She couldn’t get enough of the way Ava smelled and how soft her lips were as they smashed against her own. Her hands were everywhere on Ava’s body: running down her sides, squeezing her perfect ass, slipping underneath her blazer. Soon the jacket was on the ground, and Sara was removing the pins from Ava’s hair as her tongue was finally granted access to explore Ava’s mouth.

When Sara began to feel dizzy from lack of oxygen, she reluctantly pulled back for a breath of fresh air. However, she immediately missed the feeling of her lips against Ava’s skin, and instead of trying to sort out what that might mean, she attacked Ava’s neck. She had never been very possessive but something about this woman made the ex-assassin want to mark her. She placed a bruising kiss to Ava’s collarbone, making sure to soothe the spot with her tongue. If the captain thought it was hot in her room before, the sound Ava let fall from her mouth turned the temperature up another 10 degrees. Sara was sure that she had never heard a sexier sound, and she had heard a LOT of moans in her life.

Sara was too busy fussing with the buttons of Ava’s damn blouse to feel the taller woman’s muscles contract, and before she knew it, the director had her pinned to the door, hands above her head. Normally, she would’ve been prepared to counter such a move, but Ava had her senses clouded. For a second, the League training kicked in, and Sara tried to push against her restrainer. The captain barely had time to register that Ava’s shirt had fallen away before the taller blonde was bending her head down to place open mouth kisses along her throat. Sara melted into the feeling, letting her head fall back and completely forgetting her struggle a moment ago. Perhaps letting Ava take charge wasn’t all that bad, especially if it felt this good.

Soon, Ava was dragging Sara toward the bed, removing the latter’s shirt in the process. When the back of Ava’s knees hit the bed, she sat down and Sara took the opportunity to push her back onto the bed, putting herself on top once again. Ava could be the dominant one later. Right now, Sara needed to get her clothes off. Sara’s lips crashed into Ava’s as her hands moved around Ava’s back, feeling strong shoulders and defined muscles. Her fingers deftly undid Ava’s bra, tossing it to the side, and Sara was finally afforded the view she had been waiting for.

_Fuck, she has good boobs_ , Sara thought to herself stupidly while staring down at Ava’s newly exposed skin. She noticed the way Ava’s nipples had already started to pebble thanks to the cool air and Sara. The captain thought that she probably looks dumb drooling over Ava when she sensed the woman beneath her start to move. Without thinking, her reactions kicked in and she grabbed Ava’s wrists before she could cover herself up. “Don’t,” she chided for the second time that night, but this time there was nothing but adoration in her voice. Sara wasn’t used to this abashed side of Ava, and she couldn’t comprehend how this gorgeous woman in front of her could ever feel insecure. “God, you’re so beautiful, Ava.” Sara had been with a lot of people, but she was sure none of them had looked as incredible as Ava did now, laid out before her with blush creeping from her cheeks to her chest. The captain truly wanted the other woman to know that, and she put as much feeling behind the sentiment as possible.

With so much newly exposed skin, Sara wasted no time getting her mouth acquainted with Ava’s chest. She was vaguely aware of Ava’s fingers lightly tracing the scars on her back, but Ava’s whimpers were, admittedly, very distracting. As the captain finally moved her hand to cup Ava’s breast, just lightly running her thumb over one of the director’s perky nipples, she felt her own bra fall away. She wasn’t ready to give in to Ava just yet, so she pressed herself into the woman beneath her and finally sucked one of Ava’s nipples into her mouth. Judging by the strangled gasp that Ava released, she was definitely ready for more, and Sara could feel her own center getting wetter. But, she couldn’t bring herself to move on just yet, instead opting to switch breasts. Ava practically mewled and arched her back to push her breast further into Sara’s mouth, and Sara felt like her brain was turning to sludge. It wasn’t hard to tell that Ava wanted her, but she was still finding it hard to believe that she was here right now, in her bed, with the Director of the Time Bureau whom she had once hated. It wasn’t so much the fact that this was happening, but more that Ava wanted it to happen. Sara might have had a slight crush on the woman ever since they met, but what could she say? Powerful women really did it for her.

When Sara finally found the strength to leave Ava’s breasts, she made her way down the director’s stomach, pausing to rub circles in the soft skin just under the waistband of her pants. Sara go the feeling that Ava wanted nothing more than for Sara to slip her hand into her pants off just rip them off all together, but something made her stop and ask, “is this okay?” She was used to fucking her sexual exploits, but this felt like something more, something deeper, and Sara would be damned if she messed that up. When Ava didn’t respond, Sara began to worry and quickly abandoned her place to gently kiss Ava’s temple. She tucked a loose strand of hair behind Ava’s ear so that she could look into her eyes and see what was bothering the woman. “Are you okay? We can stop if you want. I’m sorry if I went too fast.” The ex-assassin found herself in full-blown panic mode, searching for some sign that she hurt Ava or messed everything up somehow. When she wound nothing but adoration and lust in Ava’s face, her breathing slowed a little, but she was still sure something was wrong.

“Hey,” Ava said softly. Sara took a deep breath and tried to focus o the feeling of Ava’s hand running up and down her arm. “The last thing that I want you to do right now is to stop.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Sara asked, cautiously, unable to drop the feeling that there was something Ava wanted to say.

“Nothing. It’s just… never in a million years did I imagine that Captain Sara Lance would ask permission _before_ doing something.” Ava smirked at that last part, and Sara quirked her eyebrow as she gave Ava’s arm a harmless slap.

“I can be a gentlewoman when I want to be. And I’d love to hear more about what _exactly_ you imagined about me.” Two could play at that game, and Sara had basically invented teasing. Plus, it wasn’t like Sara hadn’t laid in this very bed thinking about how it would feel to be touched by the other woman.

Unfortunately, that line had the opposite of the desired effect, and instead of getting in Ava’s pants, Sara found herself flipped onto her back and staring up at the most gorgeous woman on the planet. This was not a position Sara found herself in often— she topped both men and women, alike— and she struggled against Ava to regain control. However, the growing heat in the pit of her stomach made it hard to focus her efforts, and the feeling of Ava leaving open-mouthed kisses across her chest was enough to make her forget ever wanting to be on top. Sara’s nipples began to harden as Ava palmed her breasts and gently moved her thigh between Sara’s legs, offer some much-needed friction that only served to work Sara up more. Ava kissed each of Sara’s abs on her descent, causing the muscles to contract and further fueling the director’s fire. By the time she reached the waistband of Sara’s jeans, she barely wasted any time ripping the piece of clothing off the shorter woman’s legs. Sara was glad she had gone with the lacy black underwear as Ava looked at her with hooded eyes. Sara almost smacked Ava for taking years to get the last piece of clothing off her body, finally leave Sara bare. The captain had never been embarrassed or self-conscious about her body, but the way Ava was looking over her now made her want to squirm. Never one to back down from a fight of any kind, even one of hearts and will, Sara defiantly spread her legs, allowing Ava to see all of her.

Sara swore she saw stars when Ava’s fingers slid through her wetness for the first time. Sara knew she was wet, but she hadn’t realized just how aroused she was until that moment. No one had had quite this much of an effect on her before, and it was most definitely showing. Frustrated at the slow pace Ava’s hand was taking, Sara canted her hips against the taller woman’s hand. She tried her best to convey everything she needed into one look, but Ava must’ve taken it as a sign to keep teasing. Sara worked hard to suppress a giggle as Ava kissed her thighs, the one part of the ex-assassin that was still ticklish, which few people had the privilege of discovering. The captain was a glad that Ava seemed to understand that she needed more, and soon, one of the director’s long, slender fingers was inserted into Sara’s core.

“Ava…” Sara uttered the other woman’s name like a prayer. It was basically the only thought in her mind as the blonde filled her.

When Ava began pumping her finger, Sara let her head fall back in pleasure. Soon, Ava added another and curled them to hit Sara’s g-spot. Yet another thing that Ava was good at. _Was she just the perfect woman?_ Sara wondered to herself, reveling in the feeling of her walls starting to clench around Ava. Sara could feel her climax approaching, and as if Ava could read her mind, the taller woman’s tongue was suddenly pressed against Sara’s center.

“Fuck!” Sara yelped, hoping that the rest of her team was deeply asleep by now. It appeared that Rip hadn’t really been planning on getting any on his ship because the walls weren’t as soundproof as Sara would have liked. (She had discovered this the hard way, with many nights spend listening to Nate and Amaya.) Sara knew she would never hear the end of it if her team heard her getting fucked by Director Ava Sharpe. But then Ava had three fingers knuckle-deep inside Sara and her tongue was making fast circles around Sara’s clit, and any thoughts of her team were replaced with Ava. She was mildly aware of the fact that she was chanting Ava’s name and probably other things, but she couldn’t hear herself over the roar of blood in her ears. Sara barely had time to process just how good this felt— Ava’s mouth on her clit, the directors fingers filling her and pumping hard, the taller woman look up at her from between her legs— before she heard Ava say four word she never thought would come out of her mouth.

“Cum for me, baby,” Ava whispered, and Sara felt the words against her core as much as she hear them in her ears. The Captain of the Waverider didn’t take instructions from anyone, but maybe just this once she could comply. Hearing those words sent Sara tumbling over the edge, and her back arched off the bed as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Ava didn’t remove her fingers until Sara’s walls had completely contracted from her fingers and the smaller woman lay back, chest heaving, on the mattress. Sara was sure that was the most intense orgasm she had ever felt, and she wanted nothing more than to return the favor.

Sara hummed as Ava kissed her, tasting herself on the director’s lips. She would have to file that away for later in case she needed some “motivation,” because the idea of her cum on Ava mouth was way too hot.

“You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever met,” she heard Ava say, and Sara smiled as she reached out for Ava’s hand.

As innocently as she could, she guided the taller woman’s hand to her mouth and sucked her wet fingers into her mouth, moaning instantly at the taste of herself covering Ava’s hand. She smiled when Ava moans and whispered “fuck,” glad that the action had the desired effect.

“Ava Sharpe, who knew you had it in you!” Sara playfully teased, still a little bit shocked at the way the director had dove in wholeheartedly and with reckless abandon. “That was incredible, but now it’s my turn.”

Sara’s smiled turned wicked as she flipped the pair over, being sure to rest her center on Ava’s abs as she straddled the woman. She began sucking hickeys onto Ava’s chest, knowing full well how hard they would be to hide.

“Please, Sara…” Ava breathed out.

Sara knew that Ava needed release, deserved release, but she wanted to hear the director say it. Instead of giving Ava what she wanted, Sara pulled her into a bruising kiss before moving to nibble on her ear. “What do you need, baby?” she rasped, taking pleasure in the shiver that rocked Ava’s body.

“Fuck, just… touch me, Sara.”

Sara smirked into the side of Ava’s neck. That was something, but it wasn’t enough, and she was having fun now. “Where?” Sara torturously dragged her fingers down Ava’s sides, feeling the goosebumps start to arise on Ava’s skin. Sara was enjoying how flustered Ava was getting when asked to describe something so simple. The captain was completely naked and had already cum for the woman, yet Ava still couldn’t voice her need for Sara to touch her core.

Sara was fully prepared to keep this up for however long it took, but clearly Ava had other plans. Before she completely registered what was happening, Ava was pushing Sara’s hand into her pants, and the smaller woman gasped at the heat she found there. She was also more than a little mad at herself for letting them get this far without taking Ava’s pants off, something she resolved to fix immediately.

Sara ripped off Ava’s remaining garments, not caring where they landed or in what state they were in. Her soul focus was making this beautiful woman under her come undone. Sara moaned into Ava’s mouth as her hand came into contact with the director’s wet heat. Imagining touching Ava couldn’t even begin to compare to how wet the taller woman was now. Sara was quick to find Ava’s clit and immediately rubbed small circles around the engorged nub before inserting a finger inside Ava. She pumped her finger in and out, testing different speeds and different angles, and watching Ava intently for her reactions. When she found a particularly good rhythm, she added a second finger, and relished the way the director’s walls clenched around her. Ava was so soft and warm and wet, and Sara wanted nothing more than to get lost in this feeling forever. She was _definitely_ developing some serious feelings for this woman.

Sara was expert enough to recognize that Ava was nearing orgasm but needed more friction. She was more than happy to comply, bringing her other hand down to rub Ava’s clit, while her tongue traced circles on the taller blonde’s nipples.

“Fuck, Sara, I’m—“ Ava was cut off as her orgasm hit her hard.

Sara strained to maintain her ministrations while also watching the woman beneath her come undone. The words falling from her mouth in this state of bliss were sweeter than music to Sara’s ears, and she committed every detail of Ava in this position to memory. When Sara was sure the last waves of pleasure had passed, she removed her fingers from Ava’s center and used her mouth to clean them off. Ava tasted better than she could have imagined, and Sara made a promise to herself that she could get to taste the director for real someday soon. Then, she climbed up Ava’s body to tenderly kiss the other woman, loving the way Ava tasted herself on Sara’s mouth.

“Has anyone ever told you that you look insanely beautiful when you cum?” Sara didn’t mean to make the other woman cry; she simply wanted her to know how incredibly hot she was. But when she saw tears forming at the corners of Ava’s eyes, she said “hey,” and adoringly cupped Ava’s face. She didn’t know for certain what had brought this onslaught of emotions, but she hoped it had something to do with the way Ava felt towards her. In Sara’s mind, the two woman had shared something deeper than just sex, and it both scared and excited her. “Thank you,” Sara whispered with as much sincerity as possible. She placed a soft kiss on Ava’s lips before moving to rest her head on Ava’s should.

“Thank you, Peter Pan.”

Sara wasn’t sure if she was going crazy from the mind-blowing sex or if Ava had really just said that. She slapped the director just in case, but couldn’t stop the grin from spreading across her face. She liked this. She was already feeling more comfortable and at home than she had in a long, long time. Sara could only hope that this was the first of many times spent laughing in the sheets with Ava by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and lmk what you thought/what i should do next!!
> 
> find me on tumblr @captain-sapph-fic


End file.
